Vongola The 11th
by CobaltThe17th
Summary: Tsuna on the verge of death has chosen a new successor to take lead how will this new successor fair against the many things they must struggle through to attain the tittle of Vongola the eleventh Characters from other anime grouped in 'Families' will come later i hope you enjoy also i reread and corrected mistakes but for somereason i cant post edited version sorry pm foradviceplz
1. Chapter 1

_Im falling... but why... am I falling. _She thinks to herself and her feet gracefully meets a platform. _From this height I should have at least broken something... or was I falling that briefly._ Thoughts clouded her head as she searched around for answer, finally she looked down and saw an emblem, a very intricate one at that, It had showcased many designs into it but the only thing that caught her eye was the banner floating near the bottom at the bullet. _Vongola... what is Vongola._ A feint voice started to echo but for some reason it seemed to be so low it wasn't audible

"Don't worry Tanya, you'll know soon enough."

She jerked up and gasped for air desperately trying to grab a hold on the situation and figure out what the hell that dream meant. Tanya got up to start her daily morning routine before she had to leave for school. After she had washed up, she headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her Aunt and cousin. Tanya's family is almost non-existent her mother died after a short time of her birth and her father left on a "business trip" a week before she was born, leaving her in the care of her Aunt.

"Thanks for the, but I gotta run!" yelled out Tanya's cousin Jimmy

"But school doesn't start until eight and its only seven." Tanya asked before attacking her pancakes.

"Yeah but I gotta get some extra work in you know how those things go."

"Well okay honey have a nice day." Jimmy's mom yelled after him. Tanya understood after all, Jimmy five months ago was a fat slacker who didn't want to make any changes in his life he figured being American family here in Japan school would be too much for him. Five months ago thought he made a change for the better and hung in their while losing a couple of pounds which made it a whole lot easier on everybody since they no longer had to worry continuously for his health.

As Tanya asked for another stack of pancakes to attack she let her mind wander why are they in Japan were they not happy in America. This plagued her constantly but the only answer she ever received was "Your father."... she never knew the man but she already hated him. Tanya stabbed at the plate only to discover that the pancakes were _what the …. was I eating unconsciously? _Tanya glanced at the clock to discover the time was a little less than 15 mintutes to eight. _Great! Now I gonna be late_. She had barely made, although she would like to say she didnt school was horrible for her first period, Tanya is 100% sure she failed not test. Second period she fell asleep on the desk and woke up with a red mark on her forehead which didn't leave until Third period when they announced a transfer student from itally name DeMarco Sharpe. Who gave her a very suggestive stare the rest of the period. Nothing noteworthy happened until Lunch where her best friend Carolina Cambria(who came over to Japan not to long ago about the time five years after they did) came and shared her lunch with her. And as school was ending she was being hauled away by someone in the disciplinary committee named Armand Nero. To see DC's captain was a boy in a chair with a huge portait of what seemd to be Hibari Kyoya now more comanly refered to as the Phantom of Nami Middle in a halfbaked attempt to scare chldren into doing right and following school rules after words how ever Armand had walked her out finally and she asked him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"because you slept in class."

"Thats all?"

"Yes."

"What if I had something important to do, Huh?"

"You don't."

"come on man I know you hate doing that disciplinary committee stuff right?"

"..."

"i can tell your miserable you know."

"were here have a nice day." he said flatly while walking away. _Not one for conversation huh? Or did I hit a soft spot,... anyway lets see what the fams got cookin._

As she entered her house she noticed and old man maybe in his late forties sitting next to a boy most likely her age.

"Oh Tanya your home take a seat and I'll make some tea."

"Uh... okay but first who are these people."

"Oh sorry these two are-" as she was cut off by the old man as he began to speak.

"I am Mauricio Fierro, and I am your father." her whole mind spun so fast in so little time, so much emotions and feelings, longing, love , anxiety, pain , loneliness, sadness, and hatred. The other boy spoke. "My name is Reborn and I'm here because-" he was interrupted by the fierce slap that placed itself right on Mauricio's face both man's eyes grew wide,

"Tanya!."

"No... its OK I deserve it, for what I did and what I am bout to do please leave the room for a second." The woman looked around confused then at Tanya who did not meet her gaze. After three long quiet seconds she left.

"Tanya listen to my story carefully upon hearing this you must take action on what you must do."Tanya was confused as to what her father was saying but she listened anyway, but she wished she didn't.

Italy the day of Tanya's birth Mauricio was a business man but not on that you might expect he worked for the Mafia. One mafia in particular in to which he served as an outside advisory to The Vongola Family and was attending to family business when his wife delivered "Mauricio why are you still here go see your daughter I'm guessing you want to see more that just the picture."

"Decimo... I cant the family needs me." you see Vongola's tenth boss Sawada Tsunayoshi was a caring and compassionate man, but Mauricio was stubborn like a donkey figuring that after this battle subsided that he would once again see his wife and his newborn baby. Once the battle ended however he returned home only to learn that his wife had died of a sudden heart attack soon after delivering. He wanted to take Tanya back to Italy with him but couldnt because of the nature of his work and left her in the care of his Sister Ermillia who took the child and left to Japan...

Tanya's face was hard to bear after hearing her father's story tears ran down her face uncontrollably until Reborn handed her a kleenex.  
"Know Mauricio for the real reason were here."

"Yea I got it."

The man that Mauricio had spoke of in his story fell terribly ill as of late and is know on bed rest, many doctors believe that he might not see too many more days. Mauricio and Reborn enter the room upon summons of The Vongola Boss. Mauricio... Reborn ive got one *Cough * **cough*** job for you."

"Tsuna. What is it I own you one anyway for what you did for all the Arcabaleno." Reborn said

"Its time to pick a successor and I have one in mind." Reborn then stopped the story to point a finger at Tanya and that successor is you!."

"Wh-What even if all this is ture what makes you think that I would lead your dumb mafia anyway."

"Reborn, shoot her."Mauricio said

"Wait what the hell alright ill join il become boss lets just put the gun down huh?"

"With this bullet will see if you are indeed the successor." Reborn fires the gun

"The Rebuke bullet id think that you would use the dying will bullet."

"just watch" Reborn said pushing his hat up his gun."

_He shot me am I dead... no this is... the place in my dream..._ an image of Jimmy in school appeared "i see so she caused you trouble Armand-Sempai, That Tanya she can be a handful at times."

"its fine thought she could have been a little more coopertive."

_why are they talking about me damn Jimmy damn quiet weird guy._ Another image Of Carolina appeared "I wish she would atleast try a little harder she is becoming a little more of a slacker lately."

_Wh-what Lina im not a slacker_ An image of the transfer student from third period appeared "she is gonna be Vongola 11th what the heck is the 10th thinking." _I...i dont even know I am compelled toprove you wrong all of you what is this I feel so.. so. _A smiled settled in on the faces of both men present as Tanya arouse an orange flame dancing on her head eyes calm yet full of determination a burning orange.

"Hey Reborn, Old Man ill take you up on your offer."

"Good" Reborn said "starting tommorow I will be your tutor."

Meanwhile in Italy "What!" a silver haired man yelled as others behind him were shocked as one of them stared walking "OI! Hibari! Where are you going!"

"Ryohei... now that this is the case I no longer have interest in the Vongola or any of you for that matter." after finishing what he had to say he chucked his ring at the silver haired man in front.

"Gokudera I believe he asked to colect the rings and seal them correct?"

"Yea..." the man dubbed Gokudera said I need your rings for the next b oss and his set of guardians." he said through grit teeth he hated this after he received all the rings he brought them to the Tenth and said "Juudaime... your ready for this."

"yeah I have no more time to waste." but this he said with a smile as he poured resolve into his ring to once again summon the will of Vongola Primo to this room. "Decimo are you ready to let your will forever reside inside the Vongola Sky ring, and dont worry once your will is taken in to the ring they will automatically seal and be ready to be passed on."

"Yeah Primo im ready, Gokudera please with every one make sure that the 11th generation are guided down the right path."

"I will Juudaime leave it to me." he said tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah ill leave everything to my right hand man." he said smiling." Okay Primo lets go."

And with those words Sawada Tsunayoshi left this word.

One Boss leaves while another awakens how will Tanya fair in becoming Vongola 11th who will be her guardians what do the tenth generation family have instore for their successors all this and more in the next chapter of Vongola The 11th


	2. Grocery Store , New Allies, and Funerals

Chapter 2 Grocery Store, New Allies, and a Funeral

A/N- hey guys just to cover some stuff yeah in chapter one my grammar was off I was tired and off the late night and forgot to preread and was a little to eager to post so sorry and also the Naruto along with other characters will come in later dont worry and I hope you like the story. Btw I own nothing but the plot

The moon shone bright on Tanya Fierro as she strolled down the street. A lot has changed since yesterday, Her father's news about the mafia, and her being the Tenth's successor still wouldn't settle in properly. _Me? A mafia boss? _This felt like something she would read out of a manga or see in an anime. It didn't help for her to find out that her dad was going to leave to Italy again soon leaving her in the care of a capable and so handsome Reborn. Her phone rang breaking her strong moment of concentration, It was her cousin Jimmy.

"Hey cuzzo, my mom said were out of pancake mix, and asked if you can run to the store and get some."

"YEAH!" she said as her eyes lit up "IM RIGHT ON IT!" she hung up and ran. _No pancakes makes a unhappy Tanya... and we can't have that can we. _

Upon arriving at the Grocery Store, Tanya sniffed out the pancake mix and headed straight for it and then noticed... That it was to high to reach. After several attemps at jumping, or trying to knock it down she sighed frustatingly.

"Whyyyyyyyy... why is it all the way up there." she whimpered as she looked down.

"Here." someone said as she looked up to see someone holding a box of pancake mix in her face. "Thank you so much! I dont know what I... or how you got that?" she asked the small girl who was shorter than she was.

"Um..." the girl blushed as she looked away.

"I feel like I know you..." Tanya Impied. The girl had a blue hoodie on that had a headphones wearing skull on the chest and some simple black pants and white and blue shoes. Her hair however was long and reached the small of her back all jet black, the same color as her eyes.

"I... I'm" the girl mumbled, until a more familiar voice said

"She is my little sister Amanda..." Tanya turned to face the one speaking. It was a boy standing tall wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair and eyes are the same color as his sister's jet black.

"Armand-Sempai! This is your little sister... well I was just thanking her for helping me with the pancake mix... hahahahaha." Tanya laughed off nervously remembering the day he walked her home.

"I see..." Armand said as he patted his little sister's head. "She can be very shy at times but she is very reliable."

"Well thank you Amanda!' Tanya said smiling.

"Y-your Wel-welcome... Tanya." Amanda got out shyly.

The three proceeded to checkout, and began to wait inline. A conversation began between Armand and Tanya as they discussed trivial things school work and everything inbetween.

"Bye Armand-sempai, Bye Amanda-chan." Tanya waved. As she was met with the same gesture. She continued her journey home when something stopped her.

"Hey girl, why dont you come over here." some random pervert asked suggesively.

"Bet you would like that huh? How bout no." she said coldly.

"Ohhh boys we got a fiesty o-" he was suddenly cut off by what seemed to be a boot... no someones foot... someone kicked the hell out of this guy... but who?

"The girl said no are you hard headed." said another girl the same age as Tanya but could be describeld as her polar opposite. She wore a black leather jacket, and a pink tank top under it. She also wore military style cargo pants along with a pair of combat boots, and her hair was braided and pinned back with her eyes filled with anger.

"Um thank you and all... but who are you?"

"Zoe."

"No last name."

"NO, just Zoe anyway kid dont walk around these places after dark why are you out so late anyway."

"i was getting pancake mix!" Tanya told her with the biggest smile on her face.

"You almost got raped for pancakes... yeah ok whatever just get home kid..."

"Fine no pancakes for you!"

"Tch... whatever" and with that her saviour had left.

Dinner at the Fierro house was over quickly as almost every pancake had been devoured by Tanya _who doesn't like pancakes at dinner? _While her father and Reborn took their exact same places as yesterday to discuss more with Tanya before her father leaves to Italy.

"Tanya..." Mauricio says while putting out a little and handing it to her. "this is an invitation to the funeral of Vongola Decimo."

"They do invitaions for funeral's" Tanya asked.

"just listen" Reborn answered. "The letter in short says that the candidate Vongola Unidesimo, and her guardians have been summoned to lay Vongola Decimo to rest." Reborn explained further.

"My... Guardians?" She asked.

"Yes" Her father began " Each generation of Vongola Bosses have their own set of guardians. Each to represent the flames of the sky. The Storm the fiercely blows away everything. The Rain that washes everything away. Sun that illuminates the sky. The Lightning that harshly strikes everything away. The Cloud, one that cannot be caught and goes it s own way. Mist The illusive one that cannot be captured. And finally you, the sky that colors and engulfs them all."

"Well" she said. "I cant go, cause I dont have guardians." Tanya got out as Reborn smiled.

"They been around you for a long time, and dont worry each person here has agreed to do this of their own free will" Reborn said.

"What." Tanya asked as Mauricio told her.

:Your guardians are already assembled, here." The first one to step from the door was Tanya's longtime friend Carolina Cambria wearing her school uniform, with her blonde hair pulled back and her blue eyes ready.

"Lina!" Tanya yelled surprised.

"Tany, I dont really get it but these people told me that you needed help and I always said I would be there for you no matter what so im not leaving."

"This is you Guardian of the Rain Ring." Reborn said.

"Wait slow down this is..." Tanya said as Reborn shot her down with.

"Too late. Here he comes." and sure enough another came forward this time it was her cousin Jimmy Fierro. His Brown hair fell barely long enough to grab and matched his brown eyes he was still dressed in his school uniform he has a bad habit of leaving that on

"Jimmy?" Tanya asked.

"you really think I can let you do this alone you'd probably screw up and make more trouble."

"This is your Guardian of the Sun Ring." Reborn said as a smile creeped upon Tanya's face and quickly disappeared, as the next person came out.

"The transfer student!" Tanya exclaimed. As Reborn soon corrected her.

"DeMarco Sharpe, he trained under the tenth generation storm guardian before coming here, and he was sent he to be your Guardian of the Storm Ring." his green hair was a mess and covered most his face only showing one of his blue eyes, then flipped his hair while saying,

"You could at least try to be greatful I came _boss._" Tanya shrugged it off _, who is the mist cloud and lightning guardians. _The next guy coming out turned out to be Armand Nero having his little sister under his arm.

"Armand-Sempai, Amanda-chan!" Tanya exclaimed.

"We... sh-should have told you earlier I-Im sorry..." Amanda said as she began to tear up.

"No.. no its okay I was just surprised, thats all." she said waving her hands at the girl as her older brother patted her head.

"she is just really happy to see us Amanda." he told her causing her to smile.

"these our your Guardians of the Lightning, Armand and Mist, Amanda." Reborn said. _Who is the cloud_ the though kept bouncing in Tanya's mind until finally she came out.

"You're the girl from earlier!" Tanya yelled while pointing a finger at her. " IF you came for the pancakes they're all done so what do you what?"

"Isn't obvious you idiot, I am only here on request from old man Mauricio. I owe him and that is why I am here as your Guardian of the Cloud Ring though I never thought you were Vongola Unidesimo."

"Well that wraps that up." Mauricio finished. "Now then arrangements for tomorrow."

"Sir... you said that we are Guardians of Rings correct?" Armand asked.

"Yes Armand that is right."

"Well where are these Rings?" he asked.

"Good question, Armand-sempai." Jimmy said patting him on the back.

"They are with the Tenth generation and will be passed down to you all at the funeral, and where was I …. oh yes arrangements everyone meet back here so we could head to the airport. No need to bring anything the Vongola Family will provide everything any additional questions?"

"How long will we be there" Carolina asked the old man.

"Two days, the actual funeral and the reception where you will be handed the rings."

"Oh I see. Thank you" she said. And with that they all went to their respective home to prepare for their voyage.

The trip was unbelievably fast, they arrived in Italy after a few short hours on a Vongola private jet. After landing the Reborn lead the Family to a changing room where they can change into their funeral attire. Knowing they shouldn't horse play of goof around in this setting they got everything done fast and efficiently to make it to the service. If only only one word floated around the mind of our heroine it would be big. Their were so many people at this funeral which would explain why it was held outside. Five men and one woman stood next to Decimo's coffin the entire time which was black with the roman numeral "X" engraved. Everyone was dressed in all black which is typical for a funeral. A man with silver long hair that fell to his shoulders came up to give a eulogy about the late Vongola Boss. Many teared up at the words of this man which was hard for Tanya and her guardians. She knew nothing of him nor did the people that accompany her. She felt bad and out of place overall. After the service ended Tanya told Reborn, her friends, and her guardians that she needed a walk. She came up to the coffin bowed and payed her respects, and when she got up she noticed someone standing right next to her. He wore a black uniform with yellow stripes running down the side and a crest on his chest that read Varia. His hands were clasped together and his eyes were closed as if in prayer. Blonde spikey hair moved gracefully in the wind, and unusually what caught her attention last was the whisker like scars on the side of his. Tanya blushed. _He is cute..._

"Paying your respects." the boy asked. Tanya put her serious attitude on.

"Yeah though I wish I actually knew him." she said. The boy then looked at her closely his face inches from hers. Tanya blushed.

"Wait you the one!" he said cheerfully.

"Th-The one..." she said as her face became a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah the next boss, oh crap so rude I haven't introduced myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Oh.. hi... im T-T-Tanya Fierro." she finally pulled togther.

"So the rumors are true about you." he said

"What rumors." Tanya asked nervously.

"The new boss being a girl."

"Is that a problem?" Tanya asked.

"Nope, personally I think its refreshing. The last female boss was the eigth but I wasnt around back then of course." Naruto checks his watch,

"Crap i'll late Xanxus-Sensei would kill me! I gotta go but I hope we cold stay in touch!"

"Um... ok bye." Tanya is disappointed. _ Um ok bye thats all you say your in Italy your probably never gonna see this guy again ugh...!_

The rest of the Guardians awaited the reception to gain the Vongola rings in the guest quarters while Reborn and Mauricio went to speak with Hayato Gokudear, Decimo's guardian of the storm ring. In the room to attend the meeting was the right hand of Decimo, Hayato Gokudera, former Varia boss Xanxus, the outside adviser to Decimo, Mauricio Fierro and Reborn. Gokudera started.

"Reborn, are the eleventh generation all together."

"Yeah have Shoichi Irie and Spanner finished working on the projects they took on for the eleventh generation."

"Yeah they are all set." Gokudera replied.

"What project?" Mauricio asked.

"To create prototype Vongola gear similar to what the tenth generation had but different. They are designed tailored to everything we know about them." Gokudera answered.

"Now to the bigger problems." Reborn started. "There are rumors that a new set of rings have been created and distributed to a family who call themselves the Akatsuki Family, and are totally comprised with A and S rank criminals. They began to move around in Japan."

"Thats a problem there is too much to do and not enough people to cover it." Mauricio said.

"Well the initial plan was to leave me here and take control until the next boss is ready." Gokudera started. "But at the same time if the Akatsuki Family are moving in Japan we can't ignore their safety, after all they are the future of the Vongola."

"But this is still a good way for them to mature and gain some experience." Reborn put in.

"What are you implying Reborn?" Mauricio asked the question that lingered in the room.

"that the previous guardians train the new ones so that they can beat the Akatsuki Family."

"Thats great Reborn but theirs no one left to train Unidesimo now is there." Gokudera pointed out.

"yeah there is... Xanxus" Reborn said, and just like that the man who gave to flying pieces of burning crap about this meeting finally spoke up.

"Fine Kid, ill do it, but in my way none of that soft shit you grew sawada from."

"Fine just make sure she is ready to defeat the Akatsuki Family." Reborn said with a smile

"Well that was unexpected... anyway it is settled myself along with the rest of the guardians and the Varia will go to Japan to help the new generation train." Gokudera said "Mauricio watch over Vongola HQ while everyone is gone."

And with that settled Gokudera, Reborn, and Mauricio presented the Rings to their guardians and introduced them to their older counter parts. _Its a miracle _ Reborn thought _ I never expected Xanxus to comply so easily as well as Hibari show up and cooperate._ Lastly before they ended the night and their stay in Italym the Varia that would work with the Vongola intorduce themselves.

The announcer began."In a wave of sudden power all is defeated before the VARIA!"

"Guardian of the Sun Ring and an explosion of youth! ROCK LEE!"

"Yes I feel the power of youth" Rock Lee said as he posed to the right of the center.

"Guardian of the storm ring the strong and scary GAARA! "

"i really hate this part. "Gaara said as he moved into pose opposite of Rock Lee.

"Guardian of the Lightning ring and the shocking brains of the opertaion, Shikamaru!"

"This so troublesome" he sighed as he took a knee in the middle. By this time Reborn is laughing while trying not to meet Xanxus's enraged glare.

"Guardian of the Rain Ring the cool calm collected, Kakashi Hatake!"

"Im not posing... sorry Naruto."

"Guardian of the Cloud Ring the palm stirking fierce warrior Neji!"

"Oh hell no!" he said as he walked off stage.

"And last but not least the one who holds the greatest Varia ring the SKY me Naruto Uzumaki!"

almost simultaneously Tanya and Xanxus's mouth drop to the floor as a single gunshot was fired.

"CUT THE SHIT!" Xanxus screamed infuriated. As the gunshot hit Naruto straight in the head, but then got up like nothing ever even happened.

"Do that again and it would be a million times worse you idiot!"

"hehehe... sorry Sensei." Naruto said,.running away before his sensei could catch him. And the end of the day a redheaded man in glasses came up to Reborn and handed him a box. And began to speak." Hello everyone, My name is Irie Shoichi and I have here some Vongola gear rings for you guys to try, they are weapons that go along with your Vongola rings so they shouldn't be that hard to handle but if there are any problems please let me know. To the Guardian of the Sun Ring the Bullet Ring will be you gear ring."

"Okay thanks man." Jimmy said as he received his ring,"

"To the Rain Guardian you will receive the Long Blade Ring."

"Thanks Shoichi-san" Carolina said.

"To the Lightning Guardian, the Gauntlet Ring."

"Thank you Irie-san" Armand replied thankfully.

"To the storm guardian the Crossbow Ring."

"Thanks." DeMarco received his rings and sat down quickly.

"To the Mist Guardian the Thousand Kunai Ring."

"Th-Thank you sir..." Amanda said thankfully.

"to the Cloud Guardian the Spear Ring."

"Thanks old man." Zoe said admiring her new ring.

"And finally to the holder of the sky Ring espically made for you Unidesimo, Vongola twin bracelets."

"They pretty... Shoichi right, thanks."

"No problem I hope that they aid you all in battle."

After giving thanks to the Vongola's tech team once again, the new generation went to bed to prepare for they're return home and their eventual training.

One last night of peace the calm before the storm... whats wrong with the Varia... who are the Akatsuki Family what do they want... Mauricio left on base while Xanxus trains Tanya... see how all will fare on the next chapter of Vongola The 11th


	3. Attack on Vongola, Tanya's found resolve

Attack on Vongola, and Tanya's new Resolve

If Tanya had one word to describe the plane ride home... it would be weird. Tenth and Eleventh generations all sat together in student-tutor pairs, discussing their weapons and other training methods. While all this went down her trainer Xanxus had his chair all the way back and was knocked out snoring. To make matters worse all he wanted to do when he woke up was eat, and beat the crap out of any waiter who brought him something he didn't like. Tanya didn't know much about her tutor besides his name, Xanxus, and the scars on the outer part of his face, apart from that only his jet black hair and stern face, and his jacket which he never fully put on yet never falls off his shoulders.

However on her other side in the window seat sat Reborn, with his black and orange hat tipped over his face covering his eyes. '_he must be sleep' _ she, thought as she sighed in boredom, until Reborn looked up at her suddenly which caused her to blush now seeing that their faces were so close togther.

"H-hey Reborn had a nice nap?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah I guess," he replied turning away. "Listen, you need to focus on this training, and learn everything Xanxus has to teach you, or you won't be ready for the Akatsuki Family."

"Oh yeah... I know... I'll be ready dont worry!" Tanya replied remembering their briefing on the Akatsuki Family shortly after they left.

"The interim boss, Gokudera Hayato had ordered the Varia to shadow you in Japan for protection, seems they're after the rings." Reborn told her.

"Yeah will they wont get em!" she said confidently, "As long as I have you to tutor me i'll be okay."

"I;m not tutoring you... I'm only here to make sure Xanxus doesn't end up killing you by mistake." he said smiling, and not a second later Xanxus moved in her sleep causing her to become uneasy.

"REBORN! Don't do that." she got out to no prevail as he had already went back to sleep. Again she was alone and bored with everyone now asleep or engaged in some kind of conversation, she walked to the back of the plane dismissing the attendant saying ' I'm the boss', While approaching where they held the drinks, she saw a familiar person making a sandwhich.

"Naruto, that you!" she said happy knowing he won't leave her bored.

"Oh, hey Vongola lady wassup." he said while putting the top and final bun on the sandwhich.

"Vongola lady... really?" she threw back at him.

"Well I couldn't bring myself to say Vongola Princess like the rest of those guys do."

"Well Tanya would have just been fine..."

"Well Tanya it is." he said with a smile.

"Who is the samwhich for." she said.

"SANDwhich and its for Neji, he complains a lot when he's hungry."

"So your a good boss looking out for your guys then huh?"

"No, he said if I don't make him a sandwhich that he kill me."

"Wow... hahaha." after they both shared a good laugh he said.

"I hope that you can pull this off, you know beating the Akatsuki Family and all."

"Yeah that's what everyone has been saying but I feel as if I have no reason to defeat them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well its just I don't know them, if they're bad or good, all I know is they want the Vongola Rings, and I can't let that happen... but."

"That's a problem" he said with a stern face.

"Why?"

"Dying Will Flames run on resolve, Tanya, the stronger your resolve the stronger your Flames will be. In your case its wishy washy, meaning that you flame will be half-hearted." he got close and placed a finger on her upper chest away from her breast. "The desire to win must come from here honestly, fight with your dying will, and you will not lose."

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The flight was finally over but the trouble at Vongola headquarters just began. Mauricio who had stepped in for interim boss Gokudera Hayato, was at the boss dest when suddenly , a man ran into his office shouting "Sir! Sir! Vongola headquarters is being attacked ! We are under attack!"

"I see inform those appointed by Gokudera-san to guard the manor." He commanded _ Gokudera.. its just like you said, they took the bait of the substitute rings. _

Somewhere off in the distance "listen everyone we as Akatsuki Family have one goal and that is to obtain the Vongola Rings and nothing more... do not engage in useless combatm fight only when you have to and leave Gokudera Hayato to me." Said a man with orange hair and multiple face piercings. "Hidan and Kakuzu take the north entrance." he then followed with, and as soon as he finished the silver- haired Hidan spoke up.

"Why am I always with this damn Kakuzu!" he said pointing at the dark-skinned masked man with mysteriously green and black eyes. "he doesn't do shit, and he makes me do all the work."

"Hidan..." the man dubbed Kakuzu began "because im the only one that puts you back together after you get dismembered." he said holding up his arm as multiple threads emerged from it.

"Kisame, Itachi." the leader continued. "Take the east entrance."

"Understood" a man with long dark raven hair answered.

"Heh.. heh how many Vongola should I kill today?" a half-man half-shark creature said his cold eyes gleaned as he gave his sinister question.

"Deidara, take Tobi and launch and aerial assault."

"Fine... whatever, Tobi don't get in my way, and just watch my art, hmm!" a man with really long blonde hair and what seemed to be mouths on both of his hands.

"Don't worry Tobi is a good boy when he is with Deidara-sempai!" a man in a spiral mask said cheerfully.

"Good," the leader said. "Now bring me those rings."

Ramming through the North Entrance.

An explosion went off in the north hall as Vongola soldiers began to move into position.

"Hey you unholy fucks!" Hidan shouted "I'm gonna lay down gods judgement on all you sinful bastards!"

"Hidan... we were told not to engage in meaningless confrontation." Kakuzu sighed.

"Shut the hell up!" he retorted" IF I doing this im doing this my way!"

As their petty argument continued they allowed the Vongola guard to call in their special reinforcement.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a voice boomed as it succeeded in grabbing the attention of both the assailants. "What the hell are you bastards doing!"

"Oi... Oi Kakuzu... look look its Superbi Squalo, one of the greatest swordsmen of this era!" Hidan said excitingly "I'm gonna sacrifice him to Lord Jashin... and gain so much FAVOR!"

"Hidan... he is far greater than you, he'll put you in pieces." Kakuzu told him.

"VRAIIIII! Come on then you bastards lemme see you try!" Squalo returned. Hidan pulled a pole from his Akatsuki suit uniform than extended twice into a staff and finally sprouted sharp edges to make a sythe. As soon as Hidan brough out his weapons sun flames began to form on the weapon, and over a dark haze-like aura encompassed them. _So thats it huh? The secondary flame of the Akatsuki Family said to embody their murderous intnent. _Squalo thought back remembering Gokudera's briefing on the Akatsuki Family. Blue rain flames then started to dance on Squalo's blade.

"Come then you piece of shit!"

Slipping in through the side.

Itachi in Kisame had made their way in quietly thanks to the stunt pulled by Hidan however, despite Itachi's Illusions the camera managed to pick them up sending video feed back to Mauricio's office. _He is playing it smart ensuring one way or another he would make his way here. _Maurcio thought as he hit an emergency button.

"Kisame... do you feel it."Itachi asked his partner.

"Yes... for a while now, whoever is trying to hide is doing such a poor job of it."

"kufufu... sorry gentlemen"

"Oh..."Kisame said "you're"

"Rokudo Mukuro." Itachi said.

"I'm touched, Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, that you both know who I am."Mukuro said smiling. "however," Mukuro continued "I have no interest in you Kisame, but that body of Itachi, to possess that, well lets just say I would really like that kufufu..."

"Itachi he must be after your sharingan." Kisame said smiling sinisterly."but why?"

he continued "if he already has that eye." Kisame pointed a finger.

"Six paths of reincarnation... in some ways he is like our leader I guess... anyway Kisame please leave this to me."

"This eye now," he said covering his red eye. "along with the Sharingan, who knows how my illusions would fair after." After they just stood there staring at each other. Itachi finally said.

"Kisame leave the battle has already started." Noticing his unusefullness he headed off to the north enterance.

Up in the skies above.

"Perfect! Hmm!" Deidara exclaimed as he mapped out his newest masterpiece and how it would blow the Vongola mansion to bits. "Tobi... my friend this is gonna be good."

"Tobi can't wait, Tobi loves fireworks!" his simple masked friend replied.

"Good now hand me my bag of detonating clay hmm!"

"Here!... no wait here! No wait."

"Tobi I know you didn't leave It on the ground."  
"I did hahahahahahaha well just use some from this tacky owl you made."

"Tobi! You Bastard! HMM!" as he flew down to retrieve his bag.

Back to the north entrance.

"VOIII you undead bastard! I thought you were gonna beat me!" Squalo said screaming between pants, he knew this wasn't a battle won easy.

"Kakuzu! Come here and put me back together!" Hidan said his head seperated from his body like most of his body parts now were.

"No you idiot you should have not fought Squalo if you couldn't win." Kakuzu said coldly.

"Kakuzu you bastard! Help Me!" he screamed. As Squalo pointed his sword at Kakuzu.

"how bout you, huh you thready bastard, COME ON!"

"I guess I have no choice no that Hidan lost so horribly" he walked over stepping all over Hidan's severed body parts may lay.

"Kakuzu have some respect damnit!"Hidan screamed. Just as a familiar creature came through.

"Kakuzu... wait let me challenge Superbi Squalo I have unfinshed buisness with him." _That voice _Squalo thought "VRAIIII! Kisame you bastard come on!"

"you know him?" Kakuzu asked.

"All to well" Kisame replied as he took his giant sword from behind his back, and coated it in rain flames while adding their secondary flame of murderous intent.

Back to the side.

Kunai clashed against spear as Itachi and Mukuro face off! "Fire Style Giant Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi let out sending a massive ball of fire down the hallway fastly approaching Mukuro

"This is no Illusion," he said spinning his staff to deflect the flames. "that was real wasn't?"

"No matter what you may concur." Itachi said putting a kunai to Mukuro's neck. "This is reality."

"kufufu Itachi-san you are amazing but even still..." the voice disappeared as the 'Mukuro' in front of Itachi vanished in an array of mist flames." Hell rings are wonderful things are'nt they?" holding his hand up to show the ring.

"I see," Itachi said "You used the rings illusionary powers to deceive me but ," Itachi said as Mukuro threw his three spiked knife at him, in an attempt to gain control of his body, but as soon as the knife made contact the Itachi he targeted burst into many crows that fluttered and reformed at the end of the hallway. "i am not easily deceived Roukudo Mukuro."

"kufufu... I see so you never left the spot from where you cast that technique. Your quite skilled Uchiha Itachi." Mukuro said as the number on his eye turned four. "this time i'll bring the fight to you."

Up high one more time

"Okay, I got everything hmm. This is gonna be good." Deidara reassured him self as Tobi stood behind him.

"Go Sempai!" he said throwing his arms in the air "Fight! Fight! FIGHT!"

"TOBI! Shut the hell up HMM!" Deidara screamed "anyway im ready."

Mauricio sat in his office _an aerial attack might be imminent now be be a good time to turn on Gokudera's anti air defense systems._

"Now!" Deidara let out "Quiver in fear of my Art! Hmm!" as he dropped a giant owl pottery explosive sculpture down on the Vongola manor. "C3!" Deidara screamed.

"C3... C-me C-me-pee TOBIIIIIII!"

"Tobi shut it and watch hmm!" Just as Deidara's bomb was going to make contact a shield that very much resembled a target came over the Manor defending it. In his office Mauricio smiled. _Thank you Gokudera-san for the external systema C.A.I. _

_ "_Damn it!" Deidara was infuriated " How dare they do that to my Art! Hmm!"

"Ohhhhh Sempai missed is it Tobi's turn"

"No you damned idiot! If we can't make contact the best we can do is wait for Pain's orders."

"Oh I see wait... ill count the seconds one... .two...three... TOBI one... two... threee TOBI"

"Ugh." Deidara face palmed as he brought them back to the earth.

To the north entrance.

Swords dancing full of resolve clash Shark vs. Shark

"What frightening swordsmanship" Kakuzu said running his thread through Hidan's body putting him back together

"Hey asshole! My hand doesn't go on my legs!" Hidan yelled,

"Well then maybe I should stop?" Kakuzu implied "I mean its not like your paying me."

"Okay okay just do it right damnit."Hidan said calmly and turned to watch this hell of a fight continue. Squalo swings his sword vertically only to be caught by Kisame's guard, but without wasting a movement Squalo releases the hidden projectiles within his blade at point blank range at Kisame. Just in the right moment Kisame coats him self in rain flames to protect himself using the tranquility factor to neutralize the blasts. It was now Kisame's turn, he swung his sword horizontally causing Squalo to back away, but with amazing speed Kisame pulled his blade back and prepared to stab at Squalo with it. _ How with such a huge sword can he swing it so fast!_ Squalo thought as he barely dodges each stab of Kisame's Samehada. They both swing, their blades meet, just as their eyes do neither of them show signs of letting up until. Something went over the PA at the Vongola manor.

"This is Akatsuki Family leader Pain, I have killed whoever was in this office now. What I seek is not here, the rings here are fake. Those of you which belong to my family leave this manor now." the announcement ended silence ensued among those at the Vongola Manor.

"Sorry Squalo," he said as he jumped back in withdrawl "orders are orders."

"VRAIIII! Get back here we arent done!." but they didn't' listen and disappeared into the night. Kisame Hidan and Kakuzu.

Out on the side

"Rokudo Mukuro I want to finish you off know but I am afraid I must take my leave." he said his voice lingering in the crows that fluttered around.

'kufufu... tell next time Uchiha Itachi." he said as he slumped down after the long hard battle he fought against the Uchiha.

"Deidara and Tobi also left to regroup" a half white and black being said to Pain the leader.

"Thank you Zetsu... know I have asked my forces to leave where are the rings." he said to a bloody and beaten Mauricio laying on the ground, barely alive.

"I will tell... you ….. where... they are..." he said gasping as he pointed a thumb back at his chest. "Here …. in my... heart... for where ever ones... willl with the Vongola is strong... the rings are a part of them..."

"I see" he said " then I guess I'll take a look" he said dropping a black rod, and proceed to stab Mauricio in the chest. "There is nothing here old man." he said as he moved around his insides. "Nothing but your pathetic human heart."

"He died a fool" Zetsu said "the Rings are in Japan Pain-sama I have looked through all their recordings as records even the briefing report on us." Zetsu said.

"I see, we'll go in ten days, give them time to prepare for us I guess..."

Meanwhile back in Japan Reborn shared a conversation with Yamamoto Takeshi on how to propery raise a pupil when the phone rang, Yamamoto answered. "VOIIIIIIIIIIII! Is Reborn, Gokudera or my old shitty boss there!" Yamamoto had to back the phone up so his ears wouldn't bleed.

"Yeah Reborn is right here."

"Then give him to me!"

"Haha ok!" as Yamamoto proceeded to give Reborn the phone. "Its for you... Its Squalo!"

"What is it Squalo I only told you to call me if its important." Reborn said tilting his hat up.

"VRAIII! It is Vongola Manor was attacked not many were hurt but Mauricio Fierro was killed."

"What!" Reborn said surprised.

"Yeah by their leader Pain." Squalo told him.

"I see," Reborn said putting his hat down to cover his face. As he hung up he told Yamamoto to leave and get Tanya for him. Tanya entered the room cheerfully having just ate her full of pancakes, practically skipped over to Reborn.

"You wanted to see me?" she said bubbly.

"Yeah... its about your Dad." He told her.

"My... Dad?" she asked "what about him that no good guy."

"Vongola Hq the manor was attacked tonight and your father was murdered by the Akatsuki Family's leader Pain."

"Wh...What? He's dead."

"Yes."

"Well, im not sad." she said sniffling "It's not like I have any memories of him to miss." she sniffled some more. "I mean he nev-" Reborn had brought her head into his chest

"Its okay, you don't have to look strong for every one all the time, you can cry." At this she broke down sobbing, screaming practically, rubbing her face in his chest cyring. "Tanya." Reborn said after a while "you want to get him back right."

"Yeah..." she said "i'll destroy him. With my Dying Will."

"You found it." Reborn told her as he put his hat on her head "Your resolve."


End file.
